Promises
by Legendarykurthummel
Summary: Karofsk promised that if Kurt told anyone about the kiss, he would kill him. It turns out that Kurt told Blaine and is very impolite to break a promise, is not it? ... explicit violence and rape.


Kurt did not expect to be alone with his attacker soon, but the meeting seemed to be a casual, well planned get together.

Normally on Friday, after the Glee Club, Kurt would stay a little longer to practice his dancing and singing, taking advantage of the peace of a deserted school.

This Friday was a cold day; Kurt wore his favorite black coat, one of the most simple and elegant that he had in closet. A pair of black leather pants, and a simple white blouse for contrast, it was not his most fabulous outfit, but it was his favorite.

The football team was doing their last training session before the big game, but Kurt did not mind being alone with them, the coral and the field was on the opposite sides of the school.

Kurt was trying to achieve the highest score, "I have nothing," when Karofsk appeared, Kurt did not see it when he came back was to the door, but when he finished the last note of music, Karofsk applauded scaring the smaller boy.

"That was touching ..." Karofsk praised, but the tone in his voice sounded very sinister.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt tried to be in control of his voice, but the smile Karofsk wore made it clear that he did not have much success.

"Nothing much," said Karofsk, approaching Kurt, "just passing to greet the princess school" Karofsk pressed on the piano "and say I always keep my promises"

Kurt tried to push him, but Karofsk was nearly triple its weight "Shhh, do not worry, I'll make sure you have a nice death" with that, Karofsk pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"For the record ... the school is empty, so you can scream all you want it will only make things more fun for me" Karofsk threw him on the floor.

"I thought a lot about how to do this," said Karofsk, walk around Kurt's body. When Kurt tried to get up, Karofsk put his foot on his chest, making him fall back to the ground and leaving shoe marks on white t-shirt. "Oh, Kurt, his father never taught him that should not interrupt people while they are talking?"

Was this was all a joke to him? Kurt twisted, so did that mean he was just interested humiliation? But doubt was gripped by fear when the athlete took a knife from his jacket pocket.

"As I was saying ... I thought a lot about how to do this, I thought about how to have fun with you and then I thought, no one deserves to die a virgin. I thought I could be your first. This was missing one thing ... one chance and it would be over" Karofsk laughed bitterly, "you made everything so easy, you stay late at school, with no one around you ... I could not miss my chance."

"You're crazy," said Kurt from the ground, immediately regretting it when the words left his lips.

Dave tore the shirt Kurt with a knife, "Oh, Princess ... you bet I am."

The athlete lifted Kurt off the floor, pressing him against the wall beside the piano. "So, this is what will happen." Karofsk pressed his erection against Kurt, he groaned when he realized what was going to happen. "I'll fuck with you ..." he announced, "while I'll kill you."

Kurt cried when his pants were torn so strong it ripped the leather "Stop Dave...Please ... this isn't what I want..." Kurt cried.

"I have to keep a promise, Princess" Karofsk turned Kurt to the wall, pressing his body against the other boy; he had to turn his face to avoid hitting his head on the wall.

Kurt did not know when, but somehow Dave unbuttoned his pants, pushing the naked cock in Kurt's ass. He panicked and tried to pull away from the clutches of the larger man, but without success, Dave made Kurt hit his head on the wall.

"If you try to leave ... it will be worse," he whispered into his ear.

Karofsk pushed his penis with enough force to break the inner walls of Kurt, the young man let out a shriek of pain, but Karofsk just moaned in pleasure, "you're so tight ... it feels so good around me."

"S-Stop, please ..." Kurt begged, "hurts ... a lot."

When Karofsk began to withdraw, a relief ran through Kurt's body, so as to be frustrated when Karofsk pushed in again, Dave let out a moan of pleasure and a shriek of pain came from Kurt.

"Ah...like a good bitch...weep for me, Princess, have mercy." Karofsk kept pushing his dick in.

Kurt realized Karofsk pulses were very slippery, it took a while to realize it was his own blood, the thought made Kurt's stomach churn.

"Mercy" Kurt yelled "I ... I cannot stand it ..."

Karofsk did not stopped.

When Kurt tried to push Karofsk off again, he just smashed Kurt back against the wall.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Puck was looking forward to the game tomorrow, he was tired, but anxious. The training team was perfect, he made three touchdowns and the possibility of the other team being massacred was 95.5%.

He and most of the team were showering in the locker room when Puck realized that his backpack and cell phone was not in his closet, maybe he had left the Glee Club ... Puck's mother would kill him if he didn't answer the phone, she would be super worried.

"Hey, Finn, I forgot my backpack and cell phone in the room," said Puck.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Finn had gone to school with Kurt, and then when he didn't have a car to get home, Puck promptly offered a ride.

Since Puck Quinn got pregnant when she was dating Finn, his friendship was a little shaken, they were still friends, but it will never be the same.

Puck and Finn were talking excitedly about tomorrow's game, when he entered the choir room; Puck was the first to notice a body on the floor next to the piano.

A naked body lay there, bloodied and lifeless.

Kurt Hummel.

"My God, Finn" puck lunged forward, running to the Kurt's body, "call an ambulance, now!" he shouted.

Finn fumbled with the phone, but managed to call 190. Puck studied Kurt's body, while Finn gave the information to the person on the other line, his face showed his desperation.

Puck felt Kurt's pulseit was shallow, but it was there. Kurt's mouth was full of blood, making it difficult for him breath. Puck turned Kurt's body so he could remove the accumulated blood in his mouth; Puck froze when he looked at his friend's backside.

"Oh my fucking God ..." Puck shouted.

"What?" Finn asked Puck, even with the employee by phone.

"He was raped."

Finn ignored Puck, trying to focus on the lady on the phone. Kurt was abandoned, he was all bloody, and the smell of sex mixed with blood, made Puck want to vomit, but he contained it.

Puck belatedly realized that Kurt was cold, his body was so cold. Puck wrapped Kurt's body with his jacket, pulling the boy onto his lap trying to warm as much of his friend as possible.

The sirens were heard from afar; when Puck saw Kurt's eyes open a little.

"Shhh, it's okay, the ambulance is here" Puck reassured, Kurt seemed to hear it, then closed his eyes again, "no, no, stay with me, Kurt, you cannot sleep, stay with me ... "Puck cried and tapped his friend on the cheek.

But it was too late, Kurt goes unconscious again, and Puck forced to give him to the paramedics.


End file.
